Cassandra (Tangled)/Gallery
Images of Cassandra from Tangled: The Series. Concept art Visual development for Cassandra 1.jpg Cassandra concept 1.jpg Cassandra concept 2.jpg Cassandra concept 3.png Cassandra concept 4.jpg Queen for a Day concept 1.png Freebird concept 1.png|Bird form concept Screenshots ''Tangled: Before Ever After Tangled-Before-Ever-After-109.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-110.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-108.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-113.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-73.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-75.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-14.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-17.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-19.png|"So what do we want to do here?" Tangled-Before-Ever-After-20.png|"Uh oh." Tangled-Before-Ever-After-53.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-2.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-34.png|Helping to hide Rapunzel's hair Tangled-Before-Ever-After-35.png Tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps com-5595.jpg Tangled: The Series'' Season One Literally a Convent.png|"Literally, a convent." Tangled-the-series-5.png What the Hair 15.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-54.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-62.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-63.png Tangled-the-series-9.png|Cassandra threatens Varian What the Hair 3.png Thank You, Milady.jpg Rapunzel's Enemy 5.jpg Rapunzel's Enemy 9.jpg Rapunzel's Enemy 12.jpg|"Find me some bim-berries...now!" Tangled-the-series-14.png Flynn casa FHPI.jpg|Cassandra and Eugene teaming up to stop the painting thief Challenge of the Brave 12.jpg Challenge of the Brave 13.jpg|Doing the laundry Challenge of the Brave 28.png|Cassandra training for the Challenge of the Brave tournament Challenge of the Brave 14.jpg Challenge of the Brave 2.png Challenge of the Brave 4.png Challenge of the Brave 18.jpg Challenge of the Brave 21.jpg|Rapunzel and Cassandra face off Challenge of the Brave 9.png Cassandra v. Eugene 3.png|Locked in a cell with Eugene Cassandra v. Eugene 16.jpg Cassandra v. Eugene 10.jpg|Cassandra being held hostage Cassandra v. Eugene 12.jpg Cassandra v. Eugene 13.jpg Cassandra v. Eugene 15.jpg The Return of Strongbow 13.png Tangled-the-series-23.png In Like Flynn 18.jpg Great Expotations 28.png Tangled-the-series-21.png Great Expotations 11.png Great Expotations 15.jpg Great Expotations 17.jpg Great Expotations 18.png Great Expotations 19.jpg Great Expotations 22.jpg Great Expotations 23.jpg Under Raps 18.png Under Raps 22.png Under Raps 13.jpg Under Raps 30.png|Cassandra with a rose in her hair Under Raps 1.png Under Raps 5.png Under Raps 32.png|"A double date?!" Under Raps 6.png Under Raps 37.png Under Raps 3.png Under Raps 38.png|About to kiss Andrew Under Raps 39.png|Look out Cassandra Under Raps 7.png Under Raps 8.png Under Raps 9.png One Angry Princess 43.png One Angry Princess 44.png One Angry Princess 45.png One Angry Princess 35.png Big Brothers of Corona 27.jpg Big Brothers of Corona 50.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-15.png Big Brothers of Corona 63.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-18.png|Trying to get some sleep Big-Brothers-of-Corona-24.png Queen-for-a-Day-6.png Queen for a Day 15.jpg Queen for a Day 16.jpg Painter's Block 9.jpg Painter's Block 20.jpg Painter's Block 21.jpg Painter's Block 27.jpg Not in the Mood 21.jpg Not in the Mood 22.jpg Not in the Mood 4.png Not in the Mood 6.png|"You sound upset." Not in the Mood 8.png|Trying to give Rapunzel a hug Not in the Mood 9.png Not in the Mood 1.png|"Non-paved road trip with my two best buds." Not in the Mood 14.png Not in the Mood 30.jpg The-Quest-for-Varian-6.png The Quest for Varian 28.jpg The-Quest-for-Varian-25.jpg The-Quest-for-Varian-24.jpg The Alchemist Returns 23.JPG The Alchemist Returns 24.JPG|Starting to lose her patience The Alchemist Returns 40.png Secret of the Sun Drop 38.png Secret of the Sun Drop 49.png Secret of the Sun Drop 50.png Secret of the Sun Drop 39.png Secret of the Sun Drop 42.jpeg Cassandra hugs her dad.jpg Secret of the Sun Drop 58.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 29.jpg Secret of the Sun Drop 60.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 30.jpg Secret of the Sun Drop 61.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 63.jpeg Season Two Beyond the Corona Walls 14.png Beyond the Corona Walls 17.png Beyond the Corona Walls (2).jpg Beyond the Corona Walls 18.png Beyond the Corona Walls 40.png Beyond the Corona Walls 37.jpg Beyond the Corona Walls 41.png|Noticing Rapunzel's jealousy Beyond the Corona Walls 43.png Beyond the Corona Walls 34.png Beyond the Corona Walls 52.jpeg The Return of Quaid 4.png The Return of Quaid 5.png The Return of Quaid 7.png The Return of Quaid 8.png Goodbye and Goodwill 9.jpg Goodbye and Goodwill 11.jpg Goodbye and Goodwill 19.jpg Goodbye and Goodwill 16.jpg Goodbye and Goodwill 20.jpg Goodbye and Goodwill 17.jpeg Goodbye and Goodwill 18.jpg Forest of No Return 3.jpg Forest of No Return 5.jpg Freebird 6.png Freebirds 1.png Freebird 5.png Freebirds 2.png|Cassandra as a bird Freebird 19.jpg Freebird Mother Pinning Cass down.jpg Freebird 22.jpg Freebirds 3.png Freebird 25.jpg Freebirds 4.png|Happy to have Rapunzel back Keeper of the Spire (1).jpg Keeper of the Spire (8).jpg Keeper of the Spire (2).jpg Keeper of the Spire (10).jpg Keeper of the Spire (6).jpg King Pascal 6.jpg King Pascal 20.png King Pascal 7.jpg King Pascal 2.jpg King Pascal (3).jpg King Pascal 21.png|"Kinda, what, Raps?" King Pascal 19.jpg|"I'm sorry. Just, what?" There's Something About Hook Foot (2).jpg There's Something About Hook Foot (7).jpg Happiness Is... (4).jpg Happiness Is... (9).jpg Happiness Is... (21).jpg Happiness Is... (26).jpg Happiness Is... (27).jpg Happiness Is... (28).jpg Merchandise Tagnled TV Merchandise 15.jpg|Plush doll Tagnled TV Merchandise 11.jpg Tagnled TV Merchandise 10.jpg Cassandra Tsum Tsum.jpg|Cassandra Tsum Tsum Tangled The Series Figurine Playset.jpg Tangled Deluxe Doll Set.jpg Rapunzel, Cassandra and Pascal ornament.jpg 41157 Rapunzel’s Travelling Caravan.jpg Disney Tangled Cassandra Doll with Owl.jpg Miscellaneous Before Ever After novel.jpg Tangled The Series art.jpeg Tangled TV official poster.jpg Tangled Behind the Scenes.jpg Tangled - Cast.png Tales of Rapunzel 2 - Opposites Attract.jpg Tangled - Cassandra.png Rapunzel and the Lost Lagoon.png Rapunzel and the Vanishing Village.jpg Queen for a Day cover.jpg Rapunzel's Guide to All Things Brave, Creative, and Fun illustrations 9.jpg Rapunzel's Guide to All Things Brave, Creative, and Fun illustrations 7.jpg Rapunzel's Guide to All Things Brave, Creative, and Fun illustrations 4.jpg Tangled the series S2 Poster.jpg Category:Tangled galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries